Motor vehicles with an internal combustion engine and/or electric motor for driving the motor vehicle have a passenger compartment with vehicle seats for accommodating occupants including children, and a luggage compartment for accommodating cargo. Front seats and rear seats are arranged in the passenger compartment, and the rear seats are normally combined to yield a rear seat bench. A back part of a rear seat generally separates the luggage compartment from the passenger compartment.
Two respective fixation elements for fixing a child seat are formed on one or both sides of the rear bench seat. For example, the fixation elements are designed as a rod, to which a respective counter-fixation element of the child seat can be fixed. The fixation element is formed inside of a recess or blind hole in the seat upholstery. The recess can be closed at a front end region by a swivelable flap. The swivelable flap is mounted to the vehicle seat so that it can swivel around a pivoting axis at a first or nominal upper end or at an end region of the flap proximate the nominal upper end. The blind hole is bordered by a frame, and the frame is spaced apart in a vertical direction or Z-direction of the motor vehicle from the seat surface of the seat part in the region of the recess at a front end region of the recess. When the two flaps are open, it is thus necessary when introducing a counter-fixation element of the child seat to lift the child seat in a vertical direction, so that the counter-fixation element can be introduced into the recess or blind hole. As a result, the motor vehicle offers little comfort in establishing the positive connection between the counter-fixation element on the child seat and the fixation element on the seat. Two counter-fixation elements are formed on the child seat, and two fixation elements are arranged in a respective recess and formed on the seat of the motor vehicle. The flap is mounted to the frame so that it can swivel upwardly from the closed position into the open position around a pivoting axis in the region of a nominal upper end of the flap.
EP 3 000 654 A1 describes a child seat anchor fitting. A cover part can be moved on a base part between a closed position and open position. DE 100 44 621 C1 shows a motor vehicle seat with a retaining device for detachably, rigidly fastening an object, such as a child seat, onto the motor vehicle seat. The retaining device is arranged roughly in the interstice between the back contact surface and seat surface of the motor vehicle seat inside of the seat upholstery, and can be covered by a cover when not in use. The retaining device is arranged in a shaft surrounded by the upholstery, which opens into the upholstery surface and can be closed by a flap swivelably mounted to the shaft.